


I will be with you again

by Crashingcovex



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Major Character Injury, Temporary Character Death, tochilock if u squint, uhhhhhh hi this is my first fic, yes maybe it’s tochilock idk they’re just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashingcovex/pseuds/Crashingcovex
Summary: a near-death encounter leads harlock to a familiar yet unfamiliar place, and someone who’s been waiting for him.
Relationships: Harlock (Captain Harlock)/Oyama "Tochiro" Toshiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I will be with you again

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhh hello , this is the first time I’ve written anything in years unless you count rp 
> 
> I am very rusty at writing
> 
> I didnt have anyone properly edit this for me and I tried to look for any mistakes but excuse any you may see Please , my phone is weird and autocorrects things to things that don’t make sense . This is also my first time using this site hi
> 
> feel free to tear me apart about how bad this is in the comments I just wanted to write cute buddies bc I’m sad 
> 
> It’s intended to be short and sweet , supposed to make u feel things but idk

The day began normal on the Arcadia.

Well, at least the normal aforementioned crew had grown used to. It was chaos and commotion as usual, but that was just par for the course- Masu loses her cool once more at doctor Zero to keep that mangy cat out of her kitchen or so help me God- Tadashi his moody teenage self, Kei trying to keep him in line and from starting an argument with his attitude- miscellaneous members of the crew laughing and talking loudly as Yattaran coasted the corridors with whatever newest model he’d finished. 

“Hey, Masu! Food’s good today.” Someone called.

“It’s good every day!” Someone else replied.

Miscellaneous bits of conversation, laughter, and the like carried on as Harlock passed through, keeping a careful eye on everyone as he passed. 

Harlock made his way through it all, unphased as he made his way to the bridge as usual. When there, he was relieved to find he was alone for now.

There were days easier than others for him. Today, he felt, wasn’t going to be easy. 

Not that he’d ever tell anyone how he felt. The only person he’d ever felt he could confide in wasn’t technically around anymore. Or, at least, it wasn’t as easy to be able to talk to him. 

No- most likely he’d bottle it up and keep his still-fresh grief and bottomless sorrow locked away and hidden with his mostly emotionless demeanor- just as he’d done for years prior. His grief would never leave him, as long as he lived, he knew. What he’d lost mattered too deeply for him to ever let go. Even if his soul lived on, Harlock felt painfully lonely without him. Having your best friend as your ship’s computer wasn't the same as having your best friend at your side. Tochiro was dead, but also he wasn’t. Harlock’s grief would be ever-lasting as well as complicated. 

The doors to the bridge wooshed open, and Harlock was pulled from his brooding momentarily. He heard the footsteps and commotion as Kei and Tadashi arrived with Yattaran in tow. They talked on, Kei still scolding Tadashi for whatever minor issue he’d caused now.

“One day someone on this ship is going to hurt you because of the way you talk to them. Maybe it’ll be me.” Kei huffed, has pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. 

“Well, then tell everyone to stop acting like I’m a baby. I’m fourteen!” Tadashi complained. “I’m a man.” Kei broke into laughter at this, and Yattaran snorted as he marveled at his mode plane. Tadashi blushed and groaned at their laughter, turning to address the captain instead. 

“What’s the plan for today?” Tadashi asked, clearly brushing off Kei with a sideways glance. “Besides making fun of me.”

Harlock couldn’t help being a little amused. “We’re heading for a nearby planet to restock on supplies.” The captain answered in his usual monotone voice. “But I can’t say for sure if they’re done making fun of you.”

Tadashi huffed again and stomped over to his post as Kei and Yattaran laughed once more.

The days Harlock lived on hurt, but there were some things that made them a little better. 

•••

The Arcadia came in for a soft landing that day, on the arid, desolate surface of some faraway nothing planet. 

The air was hot and dry, and the town they were to reach for supplies a good trek from where they’d landed. Tadashi, Kei and some other miscellaneous members of the crew followed with little complaint at the sweltering heat as Harlock lead the way down the ramp. “I dunno how you’re not sweating your ass off, Captain.” Someone mumbled in amusement. They walked on with amiable banter, subdued by the heat. 

The town they reached was one of small shacks, made of wood, hunched and weathered from the frequent dust storms that blew through. Full of boarded-up windows and primitive structures, the town resembled something from the old American West. No one outside but a small dog, tied to a post. and it was eerily quiet. Harlock took note of this. Something was off.

Turning to address his crew, Harlock spoke only loud enough for them to hear. “We’ll be quick. Tadashi and Kei, come with me.” He ordered the two. He wanted to keep an eye on the crew’s youngest in case his uneasy feeling was correct.

After ordering the rest of the group to split up and search for what they needed and where to find it, Harlock set for the largest building, one only slightly nicer than the rest of the little town. It’s windows were glass instead of boards, and there had clearly been , in the past, some attempt at gardening. 

He rapped on the door. 

No answer. Silence. He glanced for the window, peering inside. The immense amount of dust and sand caked to the glass made it difficult to see, but he could see what looked like some furniture there, covered with white sheets. 

He returned to the door, knocking again and listening carefully for any noise. No answer once more, as he suspected. 

“Alright.” Tadashi grumbled, bracing himself to throw his body against it. “We’ll just use force.” 

Kei stepped in front of him, blocking his path. “Or we could open the door.” Kei deadpanned, turning the knob and letting it fall ajar. 

Tadashi huffed. “I guess.” 

Something rose an alarm in Harlock’s subconscious. The air felt strange, tense. Like something was about to happen. But he couldn’t quite put a finger on it. 

Harlock quickly stepped past the teen, who looked up at him in confusion as he barred his path with an arm. Something felt even stranger in here. The air was stale, and dust had covered what little belongings were left in the home. He ventured deeper inside, allowing the two youngsters to follow. The house looked- staged. It clearly had been occupied for real once, but it had long since been gutted by other pirates and criminals- cabinets and doors were ripped open and tossed aside, empty of anything of value. The place was trashed, the further they went in.

Harlock tensed, feeling as if the air had become- heavier. 

Then, subtly, Harlock felt the ground beneath them shift. It heaved upward violently, the earth trembling, and Harlock knew his suspicions were correct. This wasn’t a real town, not anymore, and it was going to blow. Clearly it had been repurposed as a trap for the Arcadia crew-and he’d lead them right to it. There must’ve been some sort of massive explosive underground, and it was firing up, ready to blow. 

Cursing himself silently for being so stupid, Harlock turned and made way for the door. “Run!” He barked the order sternly. 

The two didn’t need to be told twice.

But before any of them could go further, the building’s structure began to compromise. A beam above them snapped and swung downward- things seemed to slow down. I can’t let them get hurt, he thought in a panic- 

Running on an instinct to protect the two children he saw almost as his own,, Harlock shoved Tadashi and Kei forward. In the last moments, to his relief, he saw them fall backward onto the soil outside. Now they just needed to run. 

He registered only their horrified expressions before he felt a powerful blow to the back of his head, and then nothing. 

•••

“Where...” Harlock’s words rasped almost silently. His head rested on something cool and flat- the blinding pain he’d felt moments ago, paralyzing him as he drifted into unconsciousness, had cleared. He felt fine. Better than fine, actually- he felt better than he had in a long time. An invigorating feeling rushed through his bloodstream, filling his limbs. 

Confused, Harlock pulled himself up to his knees, glancing around, turning his head awkwardly to capture the full scenery with his one eye. 

Around him, stretching infinitely into darkness, walls of whirring machinery. Familiar machinery- the same gadgets and lights of the Arcadia’s computer, glowing and pulsating faintly in the mostly dark room. 

He stood shakily, cautious that any wrong movement would bring the terrible agony of his injuries on once more.

In the distance, a cluster of lights. It was far away, but brighter than the rest.

He moved toward it. The near-silence echoed with his footsteps.

It seemed he walked forever. The closer he got, the more the lights took shape- they formed what looked to be a tree. Not one of green leaves and bark, but one of coursing light. It’s branches and trunk made up only of light. He stretched out a palm against the surface, his hand moving straight through it. It seemed to speak to him, it’s voice many words at once, hushed and echoing through the endless room. 

Something caught his eye. Movement, a shape against the darkness of the bad of the tree. Harlock only stared as it made its way toward him. For some reason, he did not feel fear. He did not stiffen. For some reason, he knew he wasn’t in danger. 

The shape became more apparent, and more familiar. Harlock’s heart thumped in his throat. A voice murmured through the shadowy room, echoing faintly. “Harlock.”

Harlock shook. He blinked rapidly. What he was seeing couldn’t be real, no way, he knew- 

Tochiro. His other half. His closest companion, his most important person. An overwhelming mixture of sorrow and unbridled joy froze him to his spot. He couldn’t form words. But he didn’t need to- Harlock fell to his knees, enveloping him in his arms. Tochiro returned this gesture warmly, and Harlock fought back a sob. He gripped at the fabric of Tochiro’s cloak like a lifeline. It felt so real. How could it feel so real?

“Tochiro...” Not a very intelligent statement, but it was all he could say. Where was he? What had happened? Why was he seeing this now? 

After what Harlock knew was a long time, but felt painfully short, the two broke the embrace. “Where am I?” The taller of the two asked immediately. 

The room seemed to vibrate with his words as Tochiro spoke. “You’re with me.” He answered. 

“I-I know that. But where... is this?” His gestured to the endlessness around them. 

“The Arcadia’s computer. Where my soul lives. Where your soul will live, one day.” 

Harlock stiffened. “You mean I’m-“

“Dead? Yes.” Tochiro held one of Harlock’s hands gently, staring into his eye intensely. “You died.”

He was minimally shocked. Harlock felt a strange peace swamp over him. He knew he shouldn’t. He knew he should feel guilty for being so relieved, but he couldn’t find it in himself to feel anything but joy at once again seeing the person before him, whom he had always loved more than anyone. Was this the afterlife, he wondered? Harlock has never been religious, nor really believed in anything, but if this was his heaven, he was alright with it. He was very alright with it. 

“I have so much to tell you.” Harlock whispered, leaning closer to Tochiro. “So- so much. I’ve missed you so much.” He couldn’t help the steady flow of tears that came from his one eye. E didn’t need to hide that here. Tochiro smiled sadly up at Harlock, shaking his head a little.

“And I’d love to hear it. I could listen to you all day, forever. But that’ll have to wait. You can’t stay here.”

Harlock, confused, held tighter onto Tochiro’s hand. “What do you mean? I can’t stay here?” He choked slightly on the sadness welling in his throat. “I can’t stay... with you?” 

Tochiro shook his head regretfully. “Not yet.” His gaze too housed a deep sorrow. “They need you. The universe needs you alive right now more than I need you.” Harlock shook his head rapidly in denial at these words before his friend could even finish. 

“That isn’t true.” He knew it was. The fight wasn’t over. He knew deep down he could not give in just yet. But his heart ached and shattered at the thought of leaving Tochiro once more. Not now- not when he was right here, real, holding his hand, feeling his warmth and presence- so close to him. He wasn’t strong enough to do that. Not again. 

“Listen to me.” Tochiro cupped Harlock’s face in his hands. “You’ll go back. You need to live on longer.” As Tochiro spoke and Harlock clung to his every word, the room seemed to shake. It seemed to sway and waver, the walls bending and warping- as he glanced down at Tochiro, he too was fading. 

“No.” Harlock gasped as the room around him began to pull away. Tochiro began to as well. He clung desperately to the floor, to anything- 

“We’ll be together again. We will.” Tochiro’s voice was a whisper over the clamor as Harlock’s vision exploded into blinding light. 

Harlock gasped and coughed harshly. The agony he’d felt not too long ago settled into his bones once more, his head thumping to the rhythm of his heartbeat with a piercing migraine.. His gaze fuzzy, he struggled to open his eye to see the faces of his crew around him, looking joyously relieved. Doctor Zero, over him, slumped in relief. An uproar of overjoyed cheers filled the room. He was back. He was alive, on the Arcadia- not in some spiritual plane in it’s machinery. The warmth he’d felt quickly faded into cold. 

His heart and soul ached, deeper than his injuries.


End file.
